


The Dress

by Ocendaca



Series: Through life and loss [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Sex, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Cloud considers himself in a dress and got rewarded for it.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Through life and loss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894
Kudos: 12





	The Dress

Cloud laid on the bed, naked as it was his favorite 'attire' in the bedroom since he moved in and watched Andrea in his dressing gown browsing through the closet.  
"Why do you have dresses in there?" he asked.  
"Some clients liked to wear them but does not dare to arrive in one so I kept them here. I guess I should move them to the garderobe so they can be used for the show." Andrea mused. "Or do you wanna try one?" He turned to the blonde.  
"Me? In a dress? Um, I don‘t think so." Cloud repelled the offer with a pout.

"Oh, you would look so good in this." Andrea held up a black dress with a purple corsage and looked at Cloud with puppy eyes. "Please? Just once for me?"  
"Whatever." The blonde rolled his eyes with a sigh but still got up from the bed and took the dress from Andrea. He placed a quick kiss on the dancers jaw "I hope I will be rewarded."  
"Of course, darling. Did I ever disappoint you?"  
The answer was a deep kiss.

"You need help with the dress?"  
"Yeah, looks complicated"  
Skillful Andrea pulled at the strings, closed hooks and eyes and shortly after Cloud stood in the middle of the bedroom observing sheepishly his reflection in the floor-length mirror.

"Oh, darling. You look fabulous. Purple is definitely your color. How do you feel?" Andrea squealed with glee.  
"Not quite right." was the grumbled answer. "The only plus is that it’s kinda airy under the skirt."

The dancer stepped behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Easy access." he mumbled against Clouds jawline.  
"I won‘t let you fuck me in this dress." the blonde pointed out but kept his eyes at the reflection of both men. "I mean, would you pretend I‘m a woman?"

Andrea drew back his head and stared at the back of Clouds head "Of course not." he looked at Clouds face in the mirror. "I think you misunderstand. It is not about me wanting you to wear a dress but for you to feel good wearing a dress."  
"If you don’t feel more attractive or free or appreciated in a dress then do not wear one, especially not because you think I wish to see you or even want to have sex with you wearing one." he pressed a kiss below Clouds ear. "And I do not associate a dress with a female."

Cloud continued to consider himself in the mirror, turning left and right.  
"Don’t think it’s my thing. The lace is scratchy and this" he gestured to the corsage "is so tight. And the airy feeling will be gone with briefs. So please help me get out of it." Andrea did as he was asked for, took all dresses from the cabinet and laid them on the sofa in the salon.

When he got back to the bedroom Cloud stood still naked in the middle of the room, chewing at his lower lip. "Have you ever been..... with a woman?" he asked.  
Andrea stared absentmindedly at the floor, arms crossed at his chest "There was someone, we were younger than you are now and it did not worked out. I never had interest in a woman since then."

He looked at Cloud with a lifted brow "How about you?"  
"Me?" Cloud squealed "You remember, virgin?" he blushed.  
"But you could have been interested." Andrea stated.  
"Nah, as a child I wanted to impress Tifa, but it never felt like this." he gestured between him and the dancer.

Andrea smiled softly at Cloud and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"How about my reward?" the blonde asked with a cocky grin.  
Andrea pushed him backwards on the bed, straddled upon his waist and with a "Let‘s see what I can do." dipped down into a long, passionate kiss. "Any preferences?" he purred after they broke apart.  
"Have time?" Cloud whispered.  
The dancer looked at the clock of his phone on the nightstand "Rehearsal is scheduled in three hours, but I could always tell Antoine to handle it." he said in a low voice.

He was suddenly flipped over and ended on his back with spreaded legs, chest to chest with Cloud who started to cover his neck with slow open-mouthed kisses. Andrea moaned silently and leaned his head back.

"How about..." Cloud murmured between his kisses "I fuck you..." another kiss "nice and slow."  
"Aaaahhhhh" the dancer exhaled audibly "I would..... very much...... like that." he answered between his moans.

Clouds mouth went down along Andreas chest while he brushed the dressing gown open, leaving Andreas arms covered.  
The dancer looked down to watch Cloud as he slowly made his way down his body and he carded his fingers through the spiky golden strands.  
Cloud hummed pleasured.

As he reached the junction between Andreas legs he slowly lapped only once along the hard length of his cock and proceeded his kissing along the inside of his thighs.  
"Cloud" Andrea said breathy "Don‘t be a tease."  
The blonde looked up to him "I told you nice and slow and you agreed." he said with a soft voice.

He continued until he reached the ankles, switching from one leg to the other and back again.

Finally he got up for an intense kiss and to grab the lube and a condom from the nightstand.  
He coated his fingers and started to prepare Andrea, only pushing in and out, avoiding his prostate. The dancer wriggled his hips in an attempt to change the angle but Cloud used his free arm to pushing his thighs up against his stomach, robbing him the anchor to his movements.

Soon Andrea was filled with three fingers knuckle deep, his prostate only slightly touched by the last thrusts.  
"That’s not nice." he managed to mewl.  
Cloud drew back his fingers "I can stop if you wanna."  
Andrea glared at him "Don’t you dare."

Cloud chuckled lightly "You’re too cute when you’re so needy." and got up for another long kiss. He opened the wrapper and rolled the condom on his cock and positioned its head at Andreas entrance. "Ready?"  
"Born ready" the dancer moaned, trying desperately not to buck against Clouds cock.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Cloud pushed into him and he reveled in the feeling of being spread, being filled.  
Cloud didn‘t push full in but braced himself chest to chest with Andrea, locking his cock between them and moved slowly in and out only as far as this position allowed.

Andrea hooked his legs around the waist of the younger man and tried to pull him deeper at every thrust but it wasn’t as deep as he wished for.  
He begged "Deeper, please." but Cloud only murmured "Nice and slow." into his ear.

Finally he conceded his struggle and chimed in with Clouds steady rhythm. The blonde found the right pace to almost no buildup, occasionally speeding up to not lose the tension and continued in placing kisses at Andreas face and neck.

The older man felt like in a fever dream, losing all sense of time.

It was only when Clouds breath became faster that the dancer realized he was close himself. His cock has constantly been rubbed between their bodies and when he came it wasn’t with the well known white explosion behind his eyes but it was a welcomed warm surge through his body that left him utterly relaxed.

Cloud seemed to experience a similar sensation since there were no erratic thrusts, no disruptions in his rhythm.  
He let out a long growl when Andrea felt him twitching inside and he slowed his movement to a halt.  
He laid with his forehead against Andreas collarbone for a while and by the time the dancer wondered if he had fallen asleep he lifted his face to him and asked "Are you okay?"  
Andrea could only nod since he felt so limp.

Cloud placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth, rolled to his side and stood up, discarding the condom.  
"Don’t move" he said and went to the bathroom to fetch a damp washcloth.  
He carefully cleaned his‘ and Andreas chest and went to put the cloth in the laundry.

Andrea grabbed his phone to check the time and stared in disbelieve at the digits.  
Cloud returned and wondered "Something wrong?"  
The dancer showed him the phone but Cloud couldn‘t see the relevance. "What?"  
Andrea cleared his throat "Cloud" he croaked "you fucked me for more than 40 minutes."

The blonde got back on the bed with a wide grin, pulled Andrea close to him and nuzzled in the crook of his neck "Told ya nice and slow. Wanna complain?"  
"You are incredible." Andrea huffed. "But no, I do not want to complain. After all it was your reward."  
"And you didn't dissapoint." Cloud replied and left the bed. "Breakfast?"

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't ignore the dress from FF VII Remake.


End file.
